Los lazos del cielo
by Ishiro Shizuka
Summary: PRECUELA DE "Ex amiga con derechos" Tsuna esta comenzando la secundaria e iba a estar sola rodeada de todos aquellos que aún le llamaban Dame-Tsuna, soloesperaba poder hacer algún amigo pero como siempre no todo sale como esperaba para Tsunayuki y de eso se iba a dar cuenta cuanto tuviera cara a cara al terror de Namimori. "Te morderé hasta la muerte, Sawada Tsunayuki." "¡HIIIII!"


**Aquí**** estoy nuevamente trayéndoles un nuevo fic que no se que tantos capítulos tendrá XD... **

**Esta nueva historia viene a ser el antes de "Ex amiga con derechos", nos narrara la vida de Tsuna antes de verse conocer a Reborn y como fue que se conocieron ademas de cosas que no conté en mi otro fic.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulo...**

**Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece sino habria YAOI! O Tsuna seria mujer! XD**

**Disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

**Prólogo: **

**¿Quién es Sawada Tsunayuki?**

.

Sawada Tsunayuki había nacido en una familia que si bien no era opulenta sin duda podía tener comodidades que tal vez otros no podían tener, su papá trabajaba muy duro aunque a veces se tenía que ir a viajes largos de trabajo que trataba de reducir al menor tiempo posible para estar con la familia.

Ella tenía a sus padres y un hermano mayor que la consentían y protegían mucho, en especial su hermano que siempre decía que algún día se la robarían. Cuando era pequeña no había entendido a su hermano, más bien, mal entendió todo y se puso a llorar pensando que alguien malo la alejaría de su familia, recordaba como su madre había regañado a su hermano debido a que le hizo llorar, también recordaba a su papá riéndose de él mientras veía con cierto temor a mamá. Papá había dicho que no hiciera caso, que nadie malo le haría daño ni a su mamá ni a su hermano y por supuesto tampoco a ella.

Papá nunca mentía... así que le creyó, pero con el tiempo ella se convirtió en un imán de problemas.

Ella era la imagen de la inocencia y amabilidad, algo torpe y tímida pero una niña que sin duda era muy querida por las personas a su alrededor, lastimosamente existe la envidia y esta causo uno de los principales problemas de Tsuna a la sola edad de 4 años.

Sucedió en el prescolar cuando un niño molesto y celoso de la atención que le daban a la pequeña en un momento de torpeza de la criatura, cuando con nada se tropezó y cayó de cara contra el suelo, se rio de ella en frente de todos los demás infantes y la llamo con aquel sobrenombre que la perseguiría sin saberlo en el futuro. "_Miren que tonta, Dame-Tsuna tenía que ser._" Luego de las palabras del chiquillo los demás le siguieron y se burlaron de la menor que se quedó llorando sola aun después de que terminara el receso.

Durante la primaria la pequeña trataba de hacer amigos pero cuando Tsuna lo conseguía, estos se alejaban de ella luego de oír como le llamaban. "_Aléjate de Dame-Tsuna, no se te vaya a pegar lo inútil._" Nadie quería jugar con ella y eso le dolía, no fue hasta cuando estuvo en tercer grado que tuvo su primer amigo. Aquel día había llegado al colegio un alumno transferido de Italia, era un niño problemático sin duda, con una actitud demasiado desafiante para con los profesores y los demás. Recordaba como las niñas se le quedaban mirando y decían que era lindo. Su primera impresión del niño fue que daba miedo. Aquel niño siempre se mantenía alejado de los demás, constantemente se encontraba solo leyendo algo cerca del jardín trasero de la escuela y no era que ella le siguiera sino que la pequeña también iba a esa parte de la escuela a comer su refrigerio, era un lugar tranquilo donde los niños no la encontraban y le molestaban, pero fue a la semana que el pequeño italiano se percató de su presencia. Ella notaba su mirada clavada en su espalda, se sentía nerviosa y algo temerosa de la reacción del niño, temía que malinterpretara su presencia allí y no se equivocó al pensarlo. Gokudera Hayato, que era el nombre de ese niño, apenas abrió la boca soltó una sarta de improperios contra la pobre Tsuna que solo se dedicaba a escuchar en silencio lo que decía el otro. No está de más decir que la pequeña lloró, de forma muy silenciosa, pero al fin y al cabo sollozó. Desde aquel día la pequeña dejo de ir a esa parte de la escuela.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para aquella primaria, y cuando se dieron cuanta ya había llegado el día en que la clase de Tsuna se iría de excursión a un pequeño huerto de fresas a las afuera de Namimori. Todos los niños se encontraban emocionados haciendo planes de cuantas fresas cogerían, hasta la pequeña Tsuna se hallaba inquieta pensando cosas como _"Atraparé muchas fresas para okaa-chan, oto-chan y onii-chan_." o _"¡Comeré muchas fresas!"_ y otras más por el estilo.

Ese día todos los pequeños del tercer grado se encontraban temprano en la entrada de la primaria Namimori, cargando en sus espaldas pequeñas mochilitas donde tenían recipientes para guardar las fresas que tomarían más tarde, la mayoría estaban eufóricos por la salida y cuchicheaban entre ellos quien sería el que tendría más fresas. Lejos de este gran grupo de niños se encontraban dos alejados por diferentes razones, uno de ellos porque no quería juntarse con los demás y la pequeña porque era rechazada por sus demás compañeros.

Cuando el autobús había aparecido por fin delante del establecimiento la profesora a cargo del grupo hizo sonar el silbato que tenía colgado en el cuello llamando la atención de todos los infantes, indicándoles con tranquilidad que debían subir en orden al vehículo los niños obedecieron y subieron con cuidado sin empujarse, dentro ya era otra historia porque corrieron a elegir en que asiento deseaba estar cada uno. Tsuna y Gokudera eran los últimos en subir, siendo que apenas estuvo arriba ella busco asiento con la mirada y se alegró de encontrar uno a final del bus. Con pasos tímidos paso entre sus compañeros que la miraban fijamente como una panda de búhos, eso la ponía nerviosa. Cuando estaba por llegar al asiento sin haberse tropezado, lo cual le hizo feliz al darse cuenta, un pequeño rufián metió su pie provocando que la Tsuna se tropezara y se diera de bruces contra el suelo, con lentitud se fue levantando mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros y como se burlaban de ella llamándola con ese horrible apodo _"Tenía que ser Dame-Tsuna"_. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de su rostro cuando su inocente mirada chocó con la burlona de aquel niño pelinegro que le había hecho caer, Mochida Kensuke. _"¿Vas a llorar Dame-Tsuna?"_ Le escuchó decir a Mochida, ella solo agacho la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente por su dulce rostro, lo que provocó la risa del menor al notarlo. Tsuna con rapidez y tropezando nuevamente por no ver bien donde iba a causa de las lágrimas se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó sin ver a nadie preguntándose porque eran así con ella si no le había hecho nada.

Todo esto fue observado por un pequeño peliplata que no se había movido en ningún momento. _"Che, estúpidos niños."_ Pensó Gokudera al ver a la pequeña castaña limpiarse las lágrimas en vano porque otras volvían a manchar su rostro. Con paso perezoso fue a sentarse al único asiento libre de niñas locas que lo acosaban y niños estúpidos sin cerebro, todo siendo observado por los demás niños. _"¿Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer?"_ Pensó fastidiado el italiano mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre que había a lado de Tsunayuki. La pequeña al sentir una presencia a su costado levanto su mirada y con sorpresa vio a Gokudera viendo de mala forma a los demás haciendo que dejen de verle. _"No te creas que somos amigos o algo solo porque me senté a tu lado"_ Dijo rápidamente el oji esmeralda al sentir la mirada de la castaña, en ningún momento se había volteado a verle. Ella solo asintió y agacho la mirada nuevamente aun tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas cuando en su campo de visión vio un pedazo de tela pulcramente doblado. _"Ten, límpiate que te ves patética así"_ Escuchó decir al italiano que aún se negaba a verle, Tsuna no pudo evitar verle sorprendida cuando tomo el pañuelo. Con rapidez se limpió el rostro tratando de no arrugar la tela, se sentía feliz de alguna manera. Con timidez jaló un poco la camisa de Hayato para llamar su atención, como no lo logro volvió a intentarlo provocando sin querer que un pequeña vena se formara en la frente del niño, con rapidez Gokudera se volteó para gritarle pero se quedó callado al ver el rostro sonrojado de Tsuna que cuando reaccionó a la sorpresa del repentino movimiento del chico le dedico la más hermosa de sus sonrisas mientras con la voz más dulce que el italiano había escuchado pronunciaba una sola palabra. _"Gracias"_. Esa simple palabra logró descolocarlo totalmente y cuando sintió su rostro comenzar a arder le arrebato el pañuelo y apartó la mirada bruscamente dejando aturdida a la niña. _"Che, eres una tonta."_ Susurró el menor confundiendo a la menor de los Sawada.

Gokudera Hayato nunca lo admitiría ni aunque lo torturaran, si alguien se lo preguntaba lo negaría rotundamente, porque… ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que se había sonrojado por culpa de una niña conocida como Dame-Tsuna? _"Primero muerto"_ Pensó el menor que trataba de controlar su sonrojo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y sin mayores percances. Cuando arribaron en el huerto los niños bajaron del autobús en orden por indicación de la profesora que presentó, una vez todos los niños habían bajado, a la encargada del lugar. Mitobe-san, como se apellidaba la encargada que no aparentaba más de treinta y tantos años, les dio indicaciones de que no se alejaran mucho de la vista de los cuidadores del lugar y que preferentemente todos los niños debían ir en parejas. Al escuchar eso Tsuna se entristeció repentinamente porque nadie querría hacer grupo con Dame-Tsuna. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo cuando vio como sus compañeros comenzaban a juntarse entre ellos ignorándola.

"_Mmmm… parece que todos ya tiene su grupo."_ Dijo la profesora observando a sus niños hasta que su vista recayó en la pequeña castaña que se encontraba sola, le dio algo de lástima porque eso siempre sucedía en todas la actividades que tenía su grupo, iba a decirle que tendría que ir acompañada por ella de nuevo hasta que notó que había otro niño que no tenía un pareja. Sonrió al fijarse que era ni más ni menos que su alumno problema. _"Gokudera-kun"_ Llamó la profesora al italiano cuando se le acercó, recibiendo una mirada desafiante de parte de él. _"Che, ¿Qué sucede mujer rara?"_ Sin duda la profesora nunca entendería porque el niño la llamaba rara pero lo ignoraría como las atrás veces. _"Harás grupo con Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-kun"_ Dijo sin más la profesora que se percató de la mirada de sorpresa de la menor de los Sawada al escucharla, Gokudera no se distanciaba de la reacción de la menor pero la docente pudo notar además un casi imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro del oji esmeralda.

De mala gana el extranjero obedeció y se fue al lado de la menor que ya se había colocado en la fila para que pudieran ingresar al recinto, dentro les entregaron a los niños recipientes con un poco de leche condensada para que pudieran comer con las fresas que recolectaran. Rápidamente los grupos se dispersaron entre los diferentes cultivos de fresas.

Algo apartados estaban Tsuna y Gokudera, él se encontraba fastidiado y con ganas de decirle unas cosas a la mujer rara por colocarle en un grupo mientras que Tsuna se encontraba viendo maravillada las fresas, con premura cogió la fresa más apetitosa que observó y la acercó a su boca para darle un merecido mordisco. El sabor ácido la maravillo, tenía una debilidad por las fresas. _"Delicioso"_ Susurró cuando cogió otra fresa y la probó ahora con la leche condensada. Casi se olvidaba de todo solo por el sublime sabor de las fresas hasta que recordó que tenía que llevarles a su mamá y a los demás también. Con tranquilidad descolgó la mochila de su espalda y sacó de esta los recipientes que le pidió a su mamá para llevar, comenzó a llenarlos con las fresas que le parecieron más apetitosas. _"Ojala le gusten a okaa-san."_ Pensó son un sonrisa sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada desde hace unos momentos. Cuando terminó de llenar los tapers, los cerró y acomodó con cuidado en su mochila para que la fruta no termine aplastada. También guardó parte de la leche condensada para su hermano. _"Giotto-nii glotón." _Pensó recordando cuanto podía comer su hermano. Hubiera seguido hundida en sus recuerdos y pensamientos de no ser por su compañero de grupo.

Se había hartado de ser ignorado por la castaña por lo que, molesto, cuando la vio hundida en sus pensamiento sujeto su nariz con fuerza. _"Hiiiiiii… nuele Gokulela-kun."_ Chilló la pequeña sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras. Gokudera le soltó y la observó fijamente unos segundos antes de suspirar. _"Chibi-onna"_ La llamó, Tsuna no pudo evitar parpadear al oír aquel apodo.

¿Chibi? Esa palabra por alguna razón se repetía en su cabeza mientras veía sin parpadear a Gokudera que comenzaba a preocuparse por la menor a falta de reacciones por parte de esta. _"Eh… ¿Qué te sucede Chibi-onna?"_ Otra vez ese apodo. Tsuna reaccionó y parpadeo al fin, lo miró un rato antes de que le sonriera dulcemente. Gokudera sintió escalofríos al ver esa sonrisa. _"Gokudera-kun… me puedes llamar Tsuna o como deseas pero no me digas chibi."_ Susurró la castaña, Gokudera se sintió estúpido al sentir temor por una niña más pequeña que él en muchos sentidos. _"Yo te llamó como quiera enana."_ Dijo altanero pero cuando vio de nuevo esa sonrisa sintió algo de temor. "¿Qué?" Preguntó la menor. _"Tsk… Nada tonta. Y apúrate que la mujer rara nos está llamando."_ Dijo el oji esmeralda mientras se adelantaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Tsunayuki lo vio alejarse unos segundos antes de recoger su mochila y colgársela en los hombros de nuevo.

_Después de todo, la salida había sido divertida_. Pensó mientras iba donde los demás, y subían ordenadamente al bus. Gracias a todos los dioses nadie había hecho caer Tsuna esta vez. De alguna manera ella sintió que se había hecho amiga de Gokudera-kun pero eso lo pensaría mañana.

Cuando el bus arribó en la entrada de la primaria todos bajaron con cuidado y allí estaba esperándole su mamá. Tsuna fue corriendo a donde estaba ella y se aferró a su cintura abrazándola fuertemente. _"Ara Tsu-chan, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu paseo?"_ Preguntó la castaña mayor dedicándole a su hija una dulce sonrisa. _"Hoy fue muy divertido okaa-chan, cogí muchas fresas para ti, Giotto-nii y oto-chan."_ Dijo emocionada la menor de los Sawada a su madre. Nana no pudo más que sonreír feliz al notar la alegría de su pequeña. _"Me alegro Tsu-chan" _Dijo con suma sinceridad la mujer mientras tomaba la manito de su pequeña, ya era hora de ir a su hogar. Tsuna entendió la indirecta y afianza más el suave agarre a su mano, por un instante volteó y pudo observar al peli plata. _"Gokudera-kun hasta mañana."_ Se despidió la niña del extranjero mientras este desvió su mirada pero a un así hacia un ademan con la mano despidiéndose, esto no hizo más que hacer que la sonrisa de la pequeña creciera. Todo esto era visto por una muy observadora Nana. _"Un amigo de Tsu-chan"_ Pensó alegre mientras regresaba con su pequeño tesoro a casa.

.

* * *

.

Porque desde esa fecha las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para Tsunayuki, sin darse cuenta había hecho un amigo que le seria fiel y la protegería de todos aquellos que se atrevieran a hacerle daño. Desde ese día Tsuna ya no se sintió sola.

Gokudera poco a poco desde el paseo se fue haciendo más cercano a Tsuna, terminando por quererla como a una hermana pequeña por la que haría explotar con sus dinamitas a los imbéciles que le llamaban por tan estúpido apodo.

Sin duda la presencia de su amigo había hecho feliz a Tsuna durante todo el resto de su primaria pero ahora venía el gran reto para nuestra castaña, la secundaria.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora que Gokudera le había dicho que el primer semestre iba a tener que estar en Italia?

Su primer año en la secundaria Namimori e iba a estar sola rodeada de todos aquellos que aún le llamaban Dame-Tsuna. Sin duda alguien allí arriba no le quería. Tsunayuki no pudo evitar suspirar mientras pensaba aquello, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era disfrutar de los últimos días que tenía al lado su fiel amigo, Gokudera-kun.

Ella solo esperaba poder hacer algún amigo en esta nueva etapa de su vida escolar pero como siempre no todo sale como esperaba para Tsunayuki y de eso se iba a dar cuenta cuanto tuviera cara a cara al terror de Namimori.

.

"Te morderé hasta la muerte, Sawada Tsunayuki."

.

"¡HIIIIIIIIIII…!"

.

* * *

**Eso es todo por esta vez...**

**Gracias a todos las que apoyaron el fic "Ex amigas con derechos", e de decirles que al comienzo pensaba hacer pequeños extra o oneshots para aclarar algunas cosas pero mientras dormía me vino una historia de como Tsuna conocía a sus amigos XD **

******ah? y si alguna de ustedes esta leyendo "Soul Thieve y se dio cuenta de que hace mucho no lo actualizo... tengo muchas escusas pero no lo dejare, solo que voy a editar algunos capítulos porque me di cuenta que algunas cosas no cuadraban con la que tenia para mas adelante así que por favor tenganme paciencia U.U**

**Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas X3**

**bye by**


End file.
